Your Guardian Angel
by BecauseIWantToDream
Summary: Based on the song Your Guardian Angel. SongFic alert! A story about what Richard does to get Kori back when she saw him making out with Kitten. Summary sucks! Story is better! R&R please! Rated T for words.


Hey guys! I'm here again! So my latest is the story " A Story You'll Never Forget" right? Well old bean, you are seriously wrong! Cause here is my latest! Your Guardian Angel! I know I know songfics aren't available! But c'mon! I just can't help myself! So please forgive me. But please, find it in your hearts to read this and review even if it is a review saying that I suck. Any ways enjoy!

I almost forgot! I know it's a little bit late. Ok I admit, this story is very late! I started writing this on December twenty but I found myself busy. And so I forgot all about this. But I was just exploring my laptop with nothing better to do and I came across this. So I said "Why not finish this?" And so I finished it. So I'm sorry for the lateness of this story. But let's all just imagine that it's Christmas Eve! Good that you agree with me! Now on with the songfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to them. Also, I do not own the song "Your Guardian Angel" but trust me it's a good song!

Your Guardian Angel

It was raining harshly in the city of Gotham as its citizens rush about in places unknown.

It was, as usual, a busy day. It was already 8:30 in the evening yet the city was still up and about. Well that's what happens when it's Christmas Eve and people are shopping for last minute gifts.

In one particular part of the city were 12 young adults who were about to graduate from college and are about to attend a party.

"god! What is taking that redheaded dork so long?" shouted a girl with pink hair and pink mysterious cat-like eyes.

"Calm down Jenny, I'm sure he'll be done in no time" said a calm redhead.

"With his fashion malfunction I'm gonna be old with kids going off to college by the time his done" muttered Roy.

"That idiot better come down any minute or else I WILL go up there and make sure he'll NEVER see the light of day!" yelled Karen.

"I am going to count to five and if he doesn't come down I'm gonna have to join Karen into beating the crap out of him and then drown him in a pool of Kori's pudding of sadness, yeah those are some of the two most horrible tortures ever" said Toni.

"Hey! My pudding of sadness isn't that bad!" whined the calm redhead also known as Kori.

"Yeah! Once you've really tasted it, it really does taste good" defended Richard for his girlfriend.

"Oh c'mon Dick everybody knows that you only eat her emotional puddings because after, you receive a kiss on the lips by Kori" remarked Gar.

Both blushed furiously as the others snickered.

But all stopped as soon as they heard Toni count down from 5

"5…."

Nothing…

"4…."

But complete….

"3….."

And utter…

"2…."

Silence…..

"1…."

And then complete chaos happened.

2 girls trudged upstairs into the house of their darling friend.

About a minute later the others who stayed down stairs heard a loud slap sound, some glass breaking, the door banging, some furniture being thrown, most likely a chair, a lot of inappropriate and loud "words", several painful screams and cries for help, and finally the sound of a struggle and dragging.

The two girls finally came down while dragging a red head friend of theirs down the stairs.

The others shook their heads, disgusted of the sight before them. While the others watched in amazement.

As the two girls stopped in front of them letting go of their male friend the others realized to never mess with their two "lady" friends.

Wally quickly stood up, a black eye visible on his right eye, and brushed off the imaginary dust from his clothes.

"I'm ready!"

"Finally!" shouted Garfield and Victor as they threw their hands up in the air as if expecting for a miracle.

"Now let's get going before you guys embarrass me even more" commanded Rachel.

"The lil' lady is right let's get going so we could PARTAY!"

"Man! This is gonna be the best party ever!" said Garth as he pumped his fist in the air.

" You got that right dude!" said Roy while he hi-fived Wally.

"DUUUUDDDDDDEEEESSSSS! LET'S GO!" yelled Gar.

"Dude let's do it!" also yelled Dick as they ran towards the door.

"Boys…." Muttered the girls as they followed behind their boyfriends.

Once the gang arrived at the party they quickly separated into couples.

_***With Kori and Richard***_

" C'mon Kor, you know you wanna dance" begged Richard who was now on his knees.

"Richard you know I don't know how to dance. I'm afraid I might make a fool of myself" said Kori.

Richard stood up from his position and grabbed Kori's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Richard, what are you doing?"asked a nervous Kori.

Richard smirked "Pulling you to the dance floor so that I don't have to dance with a dumb bimbo which will eventually make my girlfriend, which is you, jealous "

Kori huffed "But they're playing a fast song. And I don't know how to dance…..and I do NOT get jealous that easy"

As soon as she said that the music changed from a fast one to a slow one.

Richard smirked once again " Well look at that, the music suddenly turned into a slow song. And don't bother making a lame excuse cause I know my girlfriend as much as anyone else here and she KNOWS how to slow dance"

Kori playfully glared as she placed her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest.

He smiled as he draped his hands around her waist and placed his head above hers.

"Kori?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You do know that I love you right?"

"Yeah"

"And that were soon going to graduate from college right?"

"Uh huh?"

"And we've been together since third year high school right?"

"Huh? Where is this going?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something. But first, why don't you get a drink"

"Richard, what are you planning?"

"Trust me, just get something to drink. You'll probably need it"

"OK fine"

"Meet me at the front of the house after you get your glass of water with three ice cubes okay?"

"Hey how'd ya know I was gonna get that?"

"Hey I'm your boyfriend remember? I'm supposed to know everything about you now go"

"Yeah sure"

And so as soon as Kori went to get a drink, Richard headed straight to the front of the house. But when he got there, he heard an ear-piercing scream.

"_Oh no!" _thought Richard to himself.

He already made sure that nothing would ruin this special night. The night when Kori is gonna scream yes and hug him and shower him with her strawberry flavored kisses. But after all the preparations he made he forgot one thing to do. To prevent a certain someone to be in the party.

"Richie-poooooooooooo!" after that phrase, all was blank as he was tackled painfully into the ground by what looked like a troll wearing a pink tutu.

"Oh Richie! I knew we were meant to be!" shrieked Kitten.

"_Why can't it be just a troll wearing a pink tutu that can eat my brains out? Why did it have to be worse than that?"_ thought Richard as he frowned.

"Kitten I'm sorry to say this but all those things that you're saying about me and you being meant to be are nothing but fucking bull crap. And besides I already found the one for me and you are not her Kitten"

"B-but Richie-"

" And don't you dare call me that shit-ass nick name"

Kitten tried to say something but she found it impossible. So instead she watched Richard walk away into the very front of the house grabbing something from his pocket.

Kitten suddenly felt angry. " How dare Richie-poo dump me! Nobody dumps me! I'm the one who dumps them! And for that….I'm gonna get revenge even if it's the last thing I do!"

With that she marched towards Richard and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Kitten what the hell-" but before Richard could finish his sentence Kitten pushed her lips against his .

_***With Kori***_

Kori impatiently waited for her glass of water as she watched the people dance.

"Ugh! How long does it take to fetch one person a glass of water with only three cubes of freakin ice?" thought Kori.

"Sup girl? Are you and you're boyfriend having fun?" asked the person who sat next to her.

"Yeah, has he asked you anything yet" asked the other person who sat at her other side.

Kori smiled, she knew those voices from anywhere, and turned around to reply to both of them. "Yeah, actually he told me to get a drink. He said I might need it for his "surprise". And no he hasn't asked me anything except for some questions that I obviously know like "you know I love you right?" or "And that we've been together since third year high school right". Honestly he's planning something"

The two smirked and ordered something for them to drink.

"But enough about me how bout you two? How are you Rachel? What's going on with you and Gar?"

"Oh yeah I've seen you two act weird together"

"Well uh…. Well you see we've been going out since last week…." silently muttered Rachel while blushing.

The two girl stared at her wide eyed.

"Girl! You've been dating him since last week and you didn't even bother to tell us?" slightly yelled Karen who's mouth was covered by Rachel whose face was now a complete shade of red.

"Umm…it sorta slipped my mind? Yeah that's it. I forgot to tell you guys uh huh that's right must have slipped my mind…yeah"

"Well from the sound of how you're talking and making lame-ass excuses it's pretty obvious that you two have been spending a lot of time with each other" said Karen.

"Looks like someone has been spending too much time with Gar " said Kori as she smirked.

"Hey! I thought the target here is Kori not me"

"Well girl I'm sorry to say this but your love life just got a lot more interesting'

Rachel mumbled something under her breath which sounded something like Karen's head being in the toilet.

Just then the man behind the counter finally arrived with Kori's glass of water.

Kori grabbed it from his hands and glared at him causing him to step backward until he bumped on the shelves behind him.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Y-y-y-yes m-ma'am?" stuttered the bartender

"How long…"stated Kori calmly at first

"DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO FETCH ONE GLASS OF FREAKIN WATER WITH ONLY THREE CUBES OF FREAKIN ICE?"

"S-s-sorry m-m-ma'am w-we r-ran ou-out o-of –i-ice"

Karen quickly saw the steam coming out of Kori's nose and quickly squeezed herself in.

"I'm sorry she's stressed. Ya know studying for the final exam and all that crap. Anyways it was an all-nighter and she didn't get some sleep. Usually she's the nice type. So go back to whatever men behind counters do. Run along"

With that the male human being rushed inside a door nearby.

"Probably gonna quit" said Rachel as she shrugged.

"Ugh anyways guys I gotta go Richard might be waiting"

"Wait a minute girl. Wait for us" said Karen as she and Rachel rushed to either her sides.

"S'kay you can tag along"

And so the three girls pushed through the probably drunk and are about to have fusion people until they got out of the house and into the front of it.

But when they got there, Kori's glass of water dropped to the ground and broke with a loud shattering sound.

There before them was Richard kissing Kitten.

As soon as Kori saw, she ran towards her car and got inside. She didn't even stop when she heard the faint cries of Richard for her.

"I knew it! I should've never gotten together with that motherfucking asshole! Agreeing to be together with him must have been the dumbest mistake I have ever made in my frickin life! Oh wait what am I saying? I don't have a life. Cause the moment I saw him lip locking with her I knew that my life was over its dead. And so is me."

Richard, after a few seconds, realized what was going on and quickly shoved Kitten away from her.

"Kitten!-"

"Why can't you just admit that you like me? Richard you kissed me! You're totally in love with me" said Kitten with a smirk fully knowing that a certain someone was watching.

"Ugh fuck you! You slutty bitch! Ugh!"

He suddenly saw the girl with red hair running toward Kori's car and soon realized that that red haired girl was his one and only Kori and that she saw the scene awhile ago. So with all his strength he ran for Kori but unfortunately was too late for she already took off with her car. He ran for the car , as fast as his legs could take him, and called for her name, hoping for her to pull over and let him explain and maybe if he was lucky enough, not break up with him and shower him with kisses.

Unfortunately he could only take so much more and knew that he could never catch up with the speed of the car and went back to the party to say an early good bye to his friends and then go back home and call Kori or sulk in his room.

But before he could even enter the party two pairs of shoes or make it heels and boots blocked him.

The heels was the first to talk "Grayson, you prick! How could you do that to Kori?"

"Dick, what you did is unforgivable…" said the calm boots.

Soon eight more pairs of shoes appeared before him. And lifted his head up to look at the owners of the shoes. The owners that are about to beat the crap off of him and then when they're done with his body, throw it into the lake nearby.

"I didn't mean to-she was the one who kissed me…" he explained?

" What happened here?" asked Victor.

"DICK here , yeah that's right DICK, offense on the name, kissed that dying cat and Kori saw" answered Karen.

"So what you mean to say he sort of cheated on Kori?" clarified Garth, the calm swimmer of the group.

"Pretty much" said Raven.

"You prick!" yelled all the boys.

All at once chaos happened…once again.

The girls were pulling his hair and the boys were trying to choke him but the girls were blocking them and all of them were shouting at him.

"G-guys! C'mon! Stop it! I didn't do it! She forced herself onto me!" he yelled

All at once they stopped trying to beat the crap out of him or possibly kill him.

"So what you're tryin to say is that it's Kitten's fault?" asked Karen, clearly angered by her friend's actions.

"Yeah!" shouted Richard, relieved that one of his friends with anger issues understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh I see…." Said Roy who seems to finally understand things.

"So…..I guess we should…-" but before Roy could finish his sentence Richard cut him off.

"-say sorry to your friend's poor boyfriend for almost killing him and sending him to heaven!-"

"-Beat up Kitten instead!" finished Roy.

All at once nine young adults charged toward the party determined to kill Kitten while Richard and Rachel stayed behind.

Rachel followed the nine psychos but before she entered she told Richard; "What do you mean heaven? With what you did to Kori, you deserve to go to hell", and after that, she walked toward the party leaving behind a surprised and crest fallen Richard.

(A/N:aaaw, that's so sad…and hurtful)

_***With Kori***_

As soon as Kori got home she jumped face first into her bed and quickly began to cry.

It was 3 A.M. and the rain was continuing on falling harshly to the ground and by that time Kori was sobbing quietly while watching a movie called "The Last Song".

She kept quiet all throughout the movie but if you can only read her mind it is as loud as the sound of fireworks inside.

'Why? Why did I give my heart to him? Why did I ever trust him? What did I ever see in him?Why did he have to kiss that bitch of a blonde?

By now the tears were falling one by one off of the green eyed beauty….

_***With Richard***_

Richard immediately went home after his….former friends left him. And right now he was beating the living hell out of the punching bag. He could almost see the begging face of the poor bag, but he didn't care, he kept hitting it with all his might with only Kori in his mind.

After a few more minutes he got tired of punching the material and moved on to hit the wall as hard as he can.

With a loud cry, he punched the wall as hard as his rage filled body can. He kept scolding himself to not let the tears fall from his eyes but they immediately fell as soon as he thought about Kori.

He slid down the floor and let the tears fall quietly…..

_***The Next Day At Gotham College***_

It was the end of the school day and students were one by one piling out of the school eager to go home and relax or go out and hang with friends.

In one particular part of the school (the benches) sat an ebony haired boy with sunglasses on.

It was no other than Richard "Dick" Grayson. Obviously he was doing what any other heartbroken fellow would do, sulk.

Yes, he was sulking because they broke up. And to make things worse, as soon as the students heard of this, the girls didn't think twice and quickly pulled their skirts higher and made their shirts tighter (if you know what I mean). While the male population of the school brought out their cell phones and started texting the now single red head.

Somehow during Kori's first year in college her number managed to get inside the cell phones of all the boys in the school.

And so let's go back to where Richard was silently cursing himself for what had happened yesterday with him, Kori, their friends, and lastly Kitten.

' _That slut! I can't believe she kissed me! Ugh! I gotta remind Bruce about that restraining order to keep Kitten away from me! How long has it been since I had told him to get me one? Oh yeah two years!'_ thought Richard to himself as a scowl entered his face.

Since he was too busy imagining Kitten dead and him and Kori getting back together and laughing at Kitten's corpse he didn't notice the person sitting beside him just now.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as a loud throat clearing was heard.

It was Rachel looking very concerned.

"Ummmm…." That was all Richard could get out since he thought his friends were still upset with him.

"Listen, Dick I'm sorry about what I told you yesterday at the party. I didn't mean it. Especially the hell part. Anyways how are you holding up?"

"Uh, you know what, I should be the one who should be sorry and for a guy who just got dumped by his only true love, I can say I'm near the point where in I'll commit suicide…"

Rachel smirked "Hmph, true love? Wow Dick now I KNOW Kori has an effect on you. You weren't this corny when you two weren't together yet"

There was a long silence as Dick drifted off to think about a certain girl who always had a special place in his part. But sadly Rachel had to break the silence.

"You know, she wasn't here….." stated Rachel.

"I know…."

"Dick, you really hurt her"

"I know…"

" But, before you two broke up, she told me something that I bet she never told you before"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"She said that…..you could be the one…."

"Oh wow…. I never thought she thought of me like that…." Said a surprised Dick.

"Yup, and…"

"And what?"

"Well you know what to do already!" said Rachel a little bit more louder this time.

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh! Do I still need to spell it out for you? APOLOGIZE AND GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HER!"

"Say sorry?"

"OH HELL NO! DRESS UP AS A CLOWN AND SING TO "BARBIE GIRL" WHILE EATING PUDDING! OF COURSE APOLOGIZE TO HER! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll go! I'll go!" said a now scared Richard as he retreated back to his car to apologize to Kori and shower her with kisses.

As soon as Dick left, Rachel smirked while the others who were hiding beneath the bench came out.

"Girl, I didn't know you can do that!" said Karen.

"You're a genius!" said Tony who's shoulder was beneath Garth's arm.

"Ok ok! Now let's go follow that spike haired runt and help him in apologizing" boomed Victor as he led them all to his car big enough for all of them.

_***With Richard***_

As soon as Richard got home he threw his bag…somewhere over the rainbow… and went to his room immediately.

He was determined to apologize to Kori and get back together with her. So he changed his shirt and spiked his hair up a little more (he knew that's how Kori wanted it).

But as he was reaching for the door knob he stopped dead in his tracks and thought_, "Wait, what am I gonna do? I can't just walk up to her door, say sorry and expect her to take me back at once! Ugh! It has to be something special!"._

After searching the internet on what possible things to do and brain blasting, which he failed in and is now the reason on why his head was about to explode, the door bell rang. But he didn't pay attention to it. Instead he just kept on turning his brain upside down to come up with an awesome idea.

After 3.2 minutes someone knocked at his door causing Richard to snap out of his "thinking" and fall out of his chair.

"WHAT?" he said loudly but not yelled.

"Master Dick, you have visitors" stated a calm Alfred.

"Oh ok, and sorry about that I was just thinking"

"You are forgiven Master Dick. Now if you please, don't keep your friends waiting. When I left they seem to be 'on the edge'"

"Ok, tell 'em I'll be right down"

Dick decided to make the guys wait for a little bit more and resume with his thinking. After a few seconds he went down and was greeted with smiles on his friend's faces.

After seeing this he quickly ran to the phone, the "Special" Hospital's number in mind.

But sadly before he can reach the phone, someone grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him straight to his living room (A/N: Ouch! Being dragged to the kitchen/stairs to the living room is painful! Trust me I've tried it once when I didn't want to take my medicine! Kidding! But no, seriously)

As soon as the person let go of him he stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off of his shirt.

"What's up with you guys? Especially you!" yelled Richard as he pointed his finger towards Gar since he was the one who dragged him.

"Dude! Calm down!" said Gar.

"Calm down? Calm down? In a world of pollution, profanity, adolescence, zits, broccoli, racism, ozone depletion, sexism, stupid people, mentals, my girlfriend breaking up with me, me having no idea on how I can get her back, and me being dragged down the stairs to where I'm standing right now, you tell me to calm down? What's wrong with you?" yelled Richard once again.

"ENOUGH!" screamed an already irritated Rachel.

She took a few deep breaths as the others stared at her with shocked/terrified faces.

And finally-"Look, we're here to help Dick. And the only way that we can accomplish that goal is if we all cooperate. Do you understand?"- she talked.

The others all nodded , scared that she might strangle them if one objection was heard.

"Now Richard, please tell me that you're going to apologize to Kori" said Rachel with a hint of pleading.

"Well…..I was…..but what can I do? I can't think of anything special to do for her."

Jenny stepped forward "Well, of course, you can't just expect yourself to say sorry and kiss Kori right away."

"Which reminds me, Kori's family sorta found out about….well ya know…" muttered Jade.

"What?" yelled Richard with eyes wide and jaws agape.

"It wasn't me! Promise! It was Roy" defended Jade as she quickly pointed at her boyfriend.

"Way to go Jade. Nice way of defending your **BOYFRIEND**" muttered Roy.

"I'm sorry babe, I only did it because I didn't want my Christmas cash to be taken away from me"

"Roy! You told them?" asked/yelled Richard directly in front of Roy's face.

"Dude! Did you brush your teeth? Besides, Gar was the one who practically started it" said Roy as he pointed towards Gar.

Richard quickly went from Roy to Gar.

"Well? Care to explain?" said a now frustrated Richard.

"U-uh….. well ya see, before we w-went to s-school, we decided to stop by Kor's house, ya know to see if she was alright."

"Get to the point…."

"And well, when we were waiting for someone to open the door, me and Roy here-" Gar signaled to Roy "-started talking about what happened last night, and well….I guess Kori's family heard about it cuz, when her brother opened the door , ya know Ryan, he pulled us all in and began begging for information."

"And you obeyed?"

"He was desperate! Besides! He promised he wouldn't tell!"

"Then how did the others find out?"

"Well we didn't realize till the end of the explanation that Kori's parents and sister were listening….hehe" finished Gar with a nervous look on his face.

" Gar?" calmly asked Dick.

"Uh Yeah?"

"WHEN ALL OF THIS IS OVER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I HAVE LOTS OF THINGS ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW!" yelled Dick as smoke went out of his ears and nose.

"Ok! Break it up ya'll! We're here to help Mr. Kissy-kissy-blonde-blonde here! Not fight each other to the death!" boomed Karen who went in between a pale Garfield and a cherry red Richard.

"She's right guys, we're here to come up with an idea on how Dickie here can get Kori back" stated Jenny.

"So! Let's hear those ideas of yours!" said Tony.

Then there was a moment of silence….

"C'mon! Don't be shy! Who's got ideas?" encouraged Toni.

Another moment of silence….

Finally Gar decided to raise his hand. Rachel glanced at him signaling for him to speak up.

"Maybe we can, like, you know, trap them at a deserted island and stuff."

"Gar. That. Is. The. Most….-" before Rachel could continue Jade cut her off.

"- IDIOTIC PLAN EVER! I MEAN WHAT IF THEY GET KILLED OR SOMETHING? GEEZ! NICE PLAN! THANKS FOR SUGGESTING THAT! I MEAN, I'M FINE WITH RICHARD SUFFERING AND DYING, BUT KORI? NO WAY! SHE'S WAY MORE PRECIOUS THAN THIS ROTTEN PIECE OF POO!"

"Oh yeah, Jade, ignore me as if I'm not here and continue on saying such nice words about me…" muttered Richard.

"Hey guys?" said Wally who seemed to be unusually quiet.

"What?" asked all of the them facing towards him.

"Why not let Richard sing a song for Kori?" he suggested.

Immediately all their faces brightened.

"Boy, you are a genius!" complemented Karen who gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"OH Wally! I'm sorry for all the times that I almost killed you!" apologized Jade.

"Sweety! Have I ever told you that I love you?" said Jenny.

"My friend, you are one smart coconut!" beamed Toni.

"Smart coconut?" asked a confused Gar.

"It's an expression dummy…" hissed Rachel.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" hissed Gar back.

"Well maybe you should pay more attention in class more often" said Jade.

"Woah girl! It's not his fault that he doesn't pay attention during English!" joined Vic.

"Yeah right! You're only defending him because your grade is as low as his" said Karen.

"I do not have low grades in English! I'm defending him because I agree with him that English is boring!" said Vic a little bit loudly.

"Yeah right! Since when did you and **Garfield** agreed with something?" pointed out Jade making sure to emphasize the name Garfield.

"Hey now! Let's not fight! We're here to help Richard!" said Garth as he tried to settle the about to be fight.

"Shut up fish boy! Let us settle this argument by ourselves!" loudly spoke Jenny.

"FISH BOY! Oh you did not just say that! Take it back!" yelled Garth.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't take it back? What'll happen? Will you call your fish army along with giant squids and enormous Krakens?" said Jenny as she glared at Garth.

"Hey! No one talks to my friend like that! What's wrong with you?" yelled Roy.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing! Thing is, what's wrong with you?" (Jenny)

"Hey! Shut up! What is wrong with you guys?" (Toni)

"Shut up Fishy boy's girlfriend! We're trying to settle an argument here!" (Jenny)

"Jenny! You don't call people that!" (Jade)

"Oh yeah? Why?" (Jenny)

"It's mean!" (Jade)

After a few more mentioning of insults, fighting words, bad words and other irritating and insulting words Karen finally decided to break it.

"**YO! I AM PREGNANT WITH JUSTIN BEIBER'S SON! AND I AM ON DRUGS!"**

After saying that all of them faced Karen with indescribable faces, especially Vic.

"H-how c-could y-y-you?" stuttered Vic.

"C'mon guys! I was joking! I hate Justin Beiber! And I swear I would never do drugs!" said Karen while laughing at the end of the sentence.

Everyone released a sigh of relief and sat back down on their chairs.

"Look guys were never going to get anywhere with all of us always fighting" started Karen.

"And if you dudes and dudettes don't want for us to split or break up we should better start apologizing to each other" finished Wally.

"Then I'll go first. Garth, sorry for calling you fish boy and for everything bad that I've done to you…..Also Toni I'm sorry for calling you 'fishy boy's girlfriend' " whispered Jenny .

"It's ok we forgive you. I'm also sorry for over reacting" said Garth.

"Yeah, Jenn. I forgive you. And I'm also sorry." (Toni)

Soon everyone apologized to each other except for Gar.

"Well Gar it's your turn" said Richard as he gave him a supporting pat on the shoulder.

"Well, here goes. But, first. Promise me you guys won't kill me and throw my body of into the ocean and pretend that you have no idea what happened to me." said Gar.

"We promise." They all said at once

Gar took a deep breath and soon he started talking.

"Rachel I'm sorry for accidentally burning your 50 books. I swear it was an accident! It had something to do with 10 horses, an apple pie and a match."

Rachel fumed but remembered her promise and stayed down.

"Garth, I'm sorry for dumping red dye into the school's pool while you were swimming"

Garth's face started to turn red.

"Wally, I'm sorry for tripping you while you were doing laps and making you fall face first into the ground with an animal dropping below."

Wally got dizzy.

"Jenny, I'm sorry for playing that prank on you that involved you being pregnant but isn't actually. And then you had to face your father's rage."

Jenny's eyes flared with red hot fire.

"Karen, sorry for accidentally putting a virus on your laptop causing it to explode right on your face"

Karen glared at Gar.

"Vic, I'm sorry for stealing your car when you were on a convention with your parents and accidentally giving it an enormous dent"

Vic fainted.

"Jade, sorry for killing your endangered pet bird"

Jade eyed him with surprise and disbelief.

"Toni, sorry for turning your hair pink"

Toni raised her right hand and turned it into a fist, warning him.

"Dick sorry for planting 15 fart bombs into your room while you were sleeping"

Dick glared, fumed, and smoke came out from his nose.

"Finally, Roy I'm sor-" but before he could finish, Roy cut him off.

"Oh no! I will not stand here and listen to you apologize for the pranks you've pulled on me! It brings back horrible stories man!" said Roy as he curled into a ball remembering the ruthless pranks that Gar has pulled on him.

"Oh well, ok then! Guess I'm done saying sorry! Now let's help Dickie!"

But no one stood up to make the plans. Instead they all eyed Gar with venom in their eyes.

"What?" asked a clueless Gar.

"You're so lucky that we promised that we won't kill you…" muttered Toni.

"Ok guys! I really don't know what to do here! What do I have to do to get Kor back?" said Richard with panic in every corner of his face.

"Calm down lover boy. Just like what Wally said you're gonna sing for her" said a calm Rachel.

"Well that's settled. But now I have to worry on what I'm gonna sing for her! And what time! And where! And how!" yelled Richard as his face started to turn purple from lack of breathing.

After that sentence Richard started to hyperventilate and Rachel rolled her eyes. She went toward Richard and smacked him hard on the head thus making him trip and fall pathetically on the floor.

"You're overreacting….." Rachel muttered.

Seeing what happened the others took a step backwards, scared that Rachel might do something ruthless to them.

"U-UM ok! Why don't we take care of the time first?" stuttered Vic.

"Ok then, what time?" asked Jade.

"OOOH! How bout her b-day?" suggested Gar.

"Oh yeah! Her b-day is only a few days away!" beamed Dick, a tint of happiness present on his face.

"Great! Now that we have the day set how bout the time?" joined Jenny.

"Maybe Dick can sing to her at night time?" suggested Roy.

"Jade, you made a good decision. You always did tell me that Roy wasn't a dummy" joked Karen.

Roy glared at Karen and Karen merely stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways, let's be serious bout this subject. We need to get them back together or else Dick pants here might want to do suicide" teased Vic

"HEY!" complained Dick (pants)

"OK! So we have the time and date set now for the place!" said Jenny.

"And now for the place!" said Jade.

"Any suggestions?" asked Dick.

"Ummmmmmmmmm…" was hummed by all of them.

"How bou-" but before Gar could finish Rachel cut him off.

"Garfield if your suggestion has anything to do with kiddie places, deserted islands, hunted mansions, grave yards, a race track, in the sewer, underwater or even in outer space, then we don't wanna here about it…."

"Dang it…" muttered Gar.

"How bout, um uh well duh! Her place!" suggested(?) Karen.

"Great idea Karen!" screamed Jade.

"Ok so we got the place, time and date set now for the song." Exclaimed Garth.

"Uhhhhh can't think of anything. Dick! What was Kor-Kor's fave song?" asked Jenny.

He thought for a while and then finally he beamed.

" I got it! How bout the song that I sang to her when she was unconscious in the hospital for two days?" Dick suggested.

"What, you mean _**'Your Guardian Angel?'**_" Rachel asked.

"Yup! That's the one" Dick confirmed.

"Well then, what are we doing here seating around and waiting for our butts to sweat! Let's go and organize this crap!" shouted Gar who was glad that two of his best friends are about to get back together again (maybe).

"Green butt is right. Let's do this!" boomed Victor.

And so they all went to organize Dick's apology performance since it will be happening in three days.

*_**Two Days Before The Apology* **_

RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

After the bell rang, the students all struggled in the crowded halls of their school, determined to get to classes on time.

On Richard's way to Social Studies he bumped into a certain someone with red hair and unique emerald eyes. Too save you all the trouble of guessing…Yup it was Kori…

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered as he kneeled down to help her with the fallen books.

"It's fine" muttered Kori not even daring to look up at him.

After helping to collect her books he helped her up. He was about to say something but before he could open his mouth Kori started walking away.

Richard sighed and started to walk in the other direction unaware that his friends were watching and were now heading towards him.

He stopped when he saw their shoes.

"What?" he hissed.

"Chill bro! Don't worry, just two days more and you two will be making out wildly with each other" said Gar.

"Not now Garfield" hissed Rachel as she painfully nudged Garfield on his side.

"Oww.." Gar groaned.

"Look guys, I'm gonna be late. I have to go" mumbled Richard as he pushed pass them and headed to his first class.

The others shook their heads.

"This plan has got to work. Or else Dick is doomed to try out suicide soon" mumbled Karen as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

_***One Day Before The Apology***_

Rachel and Karen were walking to their next class when they passed by the girl's restroom and heard sobbing. With curiosity stuck in their minds they decided to go see what was happening.

When they got inside the two of them Kori seated in the floor curled up into the floor and tears flowing out.

"Oh my gosh, Kori what's wrong?" asked Rachel as she and Karen kneeled on the floor beside her.

"N-nothing g-guys. G-go y-you're gonna b-b-be late" Kori said in between sobs.

"To hell with being late! Kori you're well being is more important than that" said Karen

"Kori, please. Tell us what's wrong" pleaded Rachel.

"I-it's Ri-Richard" she said while crying.

"What did he do?" exclaimed Karen quickly getting to her feet while rolling her sleeves up.

"N-Nothing." Kori mumbled

"The why are you crying?" was asked by Rachel.

"I just miss him ok?" Kori snapped suddenly.

"Well then let's keep our anger issues inside the comfort room ok? Now if you missed Dick so much then why don't you get back together with him?" Karen asked.

"Well, I can't do that! I mean c'mon guys! My trust in him faded the minute I saw him lip locking with Kitten! I don't even know if I can trust him anymore!" she managed to get out before she broke down once again.

The two girls saw this and started to comfort her.

_***The Day Before The Apology At Garfield's House***_

"Dude! Get your stinkin' feet of the coffee table!" shouted Gar who was now jumping up and down.

There the gang were ,except for Richard and Kori of course, sitting on Garfield's mom's sofa each a glass of lemonade in hand.

"Why?" asked the person whom Gar was talking to.

"Because my mom would totally freak out if she found out that YOU placed your feet on the coffee table! And so help me, if you won't remove it, I will not give you another glass of lemonade!"" shouted Gar once again.

Roy ,the one who put his feet up in the table, rolled his eyes and removed his feet from the coffee table.

"Thank you" thanked Gar as he finally sat down on the couch.

"Ok guys, enough with the arguing and let's talk about tomorrow night!" said Karen with a hint of force.

"Guys we should make sure this plan works. We wouldn't want two of our friends ignoring each other for eternity do we?" exclaimed Jade.

"Yeah guys. We all saw what Richard's reaction was, and Karen and Rachel saw Kori's. the two are miserable without the other." Explained Garth.

They all nodded and hoped that the two will get back together soon.

_***The Nigh Of The Apologizing***_

Richard was inside his house with the gang. He was pacing around like there was no end. If you look closer to the place where he was pacing you would actually notice that that spot is deeper than the other parts of the floor. He was pacing like this since he got back from school. And from the looks of it, things are bad!

"Dude! Will you please stop doing that!" yelled Gar after a few minutes of watching him.

"Yeah. You're making me feel dizzy" agreed Rachel.

"Gah! What can I do? I'm nervous ok?" exploded Richard.

"Nervous? Oh yeah! Like hell you're nervous! Look at yourself! You haven't even prepared for the apologizing later and what's worse is that you only have thirty minutes to freshen up!" exclaimed Karen as she shook Richard.

"WHAT?" exploded Richard once again.

"She said you have only-" but before Wally could finish Richard cut him off.

" I know that! But why did ya just tell me now? Ugh!" was Richard's final sentence before he went up stairs to prepare.

"Well that was smooooooth…." mumbled Jenny.

The others smirked in agreement.

_***Inside Victor's Parent's Car***_

"Um, can you explain again why we took your parents car?" asked Jade.

"Look, it's this easy, Vic's car was too small for all of us to fit in it. If that's the one that we used, Roy, Garfield, Wally, and Richard would've been at the top of it" explained Karen.

"Wait, why wouldn't Garth be with us in the top of the car?" asked Wally.

"Well ya gotta admit, he's a lot nicer to us not like you guys. And that he's my boyfriend and Karen and Vic here knows what I can do" said Toni with a shrug.

"Oy! No fair!" complained Gar.

"Look just be thankful that we took the bigger car instead of the smaller one" said Jenny as she rolled her eyes.

"Guys! I'm having a crisis here, and you're busy arguing about something probably stupid?" yelled Richard who was now hyperventilating because of nervousness.

"Dude! You're such a fruitcake!" yelled Roy towards Richard.

"Look who's talking son of a fruitcake!" replied Richard.

"Oy! I'm no son of a fruitcake!" was loudly told by Roy.

"Uh last time I checked, you were and will forever be a fruitcake and a son of one" exclaimed Richard with a smirk.

"Hey-" but before Roy could continue Jade covered his mouth and glared at him signaling him to pipe down.

He muttered something under his breath and slumped back onto his seat.

After a few minutes of silence, Victor spoke, "Yo Gang?"

All the other turned their heads towards him telling him to go on.

"WE'RE HERE!" Victor finally boomed.

As soon as Richard heard this he quickly opened the door and made a run back to his house!

But sadly his well organized plan didn't succeed since the others saw this coming and grabbed his hair the minute he went out of the vehicle.

"ARROUCH!" (hehe new way of saying ouch. Pronounced as ,"Arawch")

"Listen here Dicky McDick pants! You are going to go there outside of Kori's house and you are going to sing your song to her and then get back together with her! Do you get me?" calmly finished Toni.

Richard saw the furious look in her eyes and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now go get her" exclaimed Toni as she pushed him forward.

And so Richard stumbled towards Kori's balcony as the others followed after him just to make sure that he does it and also they're the ones who will be backing him up while he was singing.

As soon as he got there he threw stones at Kori's window until the light on her bedroom went on.

He smiled when he saw a figure walk out into the balcony.

"Richard? What on Jupiter's name are you doing here?" hissed Kori, panic present on her face.

"Look Star, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but I have to. It's ok if you get mad at me and ignore me for the rest of my and your life, but I really have to do this" exclaimed Richard.

"What? Richard what are you talking about? And don't call me "Star". You have no right anymore" hissed Kori only this time, louder.

"Just listen ok? Just listen to me. Please?" pleaded Richard.

Kori, being Kori, could never resist Richard especially when he was begging or in this case pleading. And so she sighed and gave him a little nod to encourage him to go on.

Richard beamed and grabbed a microphone that was handed to him by Victor. He and the others went in the middle of the street.

Kori eyed him and their friends suspiciously. After a few minutes, the others got some equipments from the car and got themselves ready.

Kori shook her head and smiled at them signaling for them to go on.

"Hit it Vic" exclaimed Richard.

And so as Richard said, Victor did his infamous 'Boo Yah' and "hit it". And soon music started to play.

Kori squinted her eyes as if trying to remember the song. And after a couple minutes, her eyes widened. She knew this song.

"_This is the song that Richard sung to me when I was in the hospital. When I was pretending to be asleep." _Kori thought as her eyes widened.

_**When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out <strong>_

"_Oh My God" _was all Kori could think of before she smiled and stared at Richard.

_**How this world turns cold  
>And breaks through my soul<br>And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<strong>_

She kept on smiling and staring at Richard as if he was the only thing that existed in the world. And Richard was doing the exact same thing. Staring and smiling at her. Except he was on the verge of drooling and fainting because of Kori's white tank top and short shorts.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<strong>_

_**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**_

After hearing those lyrics, Kori remembered how Richard would always protect her from all harms. Heck, he even went fought with Bruce just to make sure that she stays safe.

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you, I'll be the one<strong>_

She remembered how she and Richard got together. In the past they were enemies, but because of their friends they got together.

"_I already told you guys! I do not like her! I hate her! Nothing less nothing more!" yelled an extremely red Richard._

_He was at his living room having "guy" talk with his guy friends. But to him it seemed like ' get-Dick-to-confess-his-true-feelings-to-Kori-but-if-he-doesn't-we-kill-him-till-he-confesses' talk._

"_C'mon Dick! You know you like her! You like her bad!" said Garfield as he wiggled his eyebrows._

"_I do not!" yelled Richard again._

"_Do too!" exclaimed Wally._

"_Do not!" _

"_Do too!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do t- Ugh! I am not about to play childish games with you guys! I'm gonna tell you guys once and only once! I do not LIKE her!" yelled Richard who was directly 5 inches away from Wally thus causing poor Wally to receive a face full of Dick spit._

_Suddenly Victor's face became serious and he stepped toward Richard. Thus causing Richard to take a step back._

"_Listen here Dick pants, you will tell the truth about what you feel for my lil sister. And if not, we'll just be forced to hook you up with a lie detector. And if you ever lie, well let's just say we had a talk with Rachel's dad. And he agreed to our conversation…" threatened Victor as he got Richard by the collar and lifted him to come face to face with him._

"_Alright! Fine! I'll tell the truth!" (A/N: wow! What a loser!)_

_Victor smiled and put him down while he and his buddy's cheered._

"_So? What do you feel for her?" asked Garth._

"_I….LOVE her…." exclaimed Richard making sure to emphasize the word 'LOVE' _

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<br>**__"C'mon girl! What do you feel for ol' Dick?" asked Karen for the 59__th__ time._

"_Karen, I already told you guys! I hate him! I hate him with all my heart!" yelled Kori._

"_Oh but there is an old saying Kori dear! The more you hate the ore you love!" said Jade with a witch like voice._

_Kori rolled her eyes and sat down at the couch on her living room._

"_Guys, why don't we just let the two f them settle their feelings for each other by themselves?" suggested Rachel who was now getting irritated due to the fact that her friends have been arguing about this subject sine morning._

"_Yeah gu- Wait! Rachel! You actually agree with them that me and Dick like each other?" _

"_Don't blame me. You two are just so obvious…" said Rachel with a shrug._

_Kori drew out a breath of irritation._

"_C'mon Kori! Please! Tell us what you really feel for Dick! Promise we won't tell!" begged Toni._

_Kori thought for a few minutes and a look of hesitation crossed her face._

"_Kori, if you don't tell the truth….we might as well let Kitten have Dick…" said Jenny as she wiggled her eyebrows._

_Kori's face was now a look of hatred as she heard the name of Kitten._

"_Fine…" muttered Kori as the girls smirked at her._

"_Well?" asked Karen as they waited for the answer that will give them reassurance to get them together._

"_Yes…." Hissed Kori._

"_What? We can't hear you" exclaimed Toni._

"_Yes! I LOVE him!" yelled Kori, emphasizing the word 'LOVE'._

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
>My true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away**_

_It was a beautiful afternoon at the city of Gotha-_

"_LET ME GO!" _

_Well not really beautiful, but c'mon people! Nothing's perfect ion this world!_

_And so here we are with Kori and Dick's friends who were dragging the two of them towards the janitors closet in school._

"_VICTOR! GARFIELD! WALLY! ROY! GARTH! LET ME GO! SO HELP ME, AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL CONTACT THE POLICE AND MAKE SURE YOU GUYS GET INTO PRISON FOR ATLEAST A HUNDRED YEARS!" yelled Richard._

"_GUYS! LET ME GO! KAREN! RACHEL! JENNY! JADE! TONI! PLEASE! LET ME GO OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE FORCE!" yelled Kori._

"_We're almost there guys! Just a little bit more!" exclaimed Karen as they walked along the halls towards the janitor's closet with the two of them being carried by all of them and with various students and teachers staring at them._

"_I knew I shouldn't have gone to this school…" was muttered by a student that was nearby._

_After a few more minutes Dick and Kori found themselves trapped inside the janitor's closet because of their sorry excuse of so called friends . _

_**'Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay**_

_After six and a half hours, Dick and Kori emerged from the UNLOCKED janitor's closet hand in hand._

_Their friends beamed because of what they saw and immediately cheered for them._

_**Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<strong>_

Kori started crying. Kori's parents and two siblings came out of the house in order to see what was going on.

After seeing, Kori's parents smiled at Richard as if telling him that they already approve of him.

Kori's sister rolled her eyes. But there was also a knowing smile on her face.

Kori's brother gave Richard a thumbs up sign and smiled a toothy smile.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<strong>_

People all throughout the neighborhood who was at hearing distance came out of their houses and gathered around the street ,interested. While some just took a look and went directly back to bed. Most likely a majority of two did that.

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<strong>_

Kori went to where Richard was and continued on watching him. The neighbors were watching with happiness in their eyes.

Others were murmuring: "I wish my boyfriend was that romantic" or "You should've just wished for him to BE your boyfriend" or "That is just so romantic!" or "See George! You should be more like that young man over there. And start giving me some more love" or "They are so perfect for each other!" or even " I'll just wish that she doesn't accept his offer and then maybe I can hook up with him"…I know the last one was just sad…..

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<strong>_

After the song Richard and Kori stared lovingly at each other as if they were the only two people in the world.

An 'Ahm' was heard from among the crowd and the two were snapped out from their trance.

"Oh yeah right. Thanks stranger." said Richard to the one from the crowd who helped remind him of what he was going to do next.

"YOUR WELCOME!" yelled the person.

"OK umm, how do I start? Oh yeah" was said by Richard before he took a deep breath and gazed at Kori lovingly.

"Kori, I'm sorry that you saw me kissing Kitten-"

A gasped was heard from the crowd and "Isn't that the pink girl who goes around town annoying people?" was also heard.

Karen rolled her eyes and Toni said "coughcough**ruining**cough**the**cough**moment**coughcough."

"But I swear ,Kori, I never meant to kiss her. She was the one who forced herself into me. As soon as her cold lips touched mine I quickly shoved her off. Promise. Also Kori"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when I was asking you questions while we were dancing?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I never got to finish myself then so I'll just do it now."

Richard paused and got the red roses and small velvet box that was being carried by Garth.

"Well Kori, all I wanted to say was…. Will you marry me and become Mrs. Richard Grayson?"

The crowd, Kori's family, and their friends gave out an "awwwwww" as they smiled at them.

Kori just stood still while Richard started to panic.

"Look Kor, if you don't wa-" but before Richard could finish he was tackled into the ground by a squealing Kori.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" teased Richard as they lay there with Kori on top of him.

"What do you think hubby?" said Kori before she kissed him fully on the lips.

The people around them started cheering and clapping for the new soon to be married couples.

After a few more minutes of being congratulated by Kori' family, their friends, and total strangers they all went inside Kori's house. Besides the strangers of course!

"Congratulations guys!" exclaimed Jade as she hugged the two.

"Yeah men! Congratulations!" congratulated Wally as he patted Richard in the back.

"Richard I trust you too take care of our daughter. Anyways congratulations. We are very happy for the two of you. I'm sure Bruce will be thrilled" said Kori's dad with a smile.

"Thank you sir" thanked Richard.

And soon, all of them were done congratulating the two except for Wally.

"Guys I have only a few words to say" said Wally.

"What is it Wally?" asked Kori.

"When are you two gonna have a baby? I seriously want to be an uncle!" exclaimed an excited Gar as the two blushed.

"I believe that is too soon…" mumbled Kori.

"Idiot! You really don't know when the right time is to ask that kind of question…." Hissed Rachel as she slapped Garfield painfully on the back of the head.

And so folks this is where our story ends. Richard and Kori, happy with their lives. And of course the usual, our dear Garfield getting a bump on the head that was given by Rachel just because of him asking an inappropriate question…

So? Did you like it? Well if yes if no if maybe then feel free to review! Please! You are all awesome! It's ok if they are either flames, criticisms, or even death threats. Anyways I'm working on another songfics! Sorry! I just love songfics! But don't worry I'll stop soon enough! Just a few more tens….. kidding! The story is entitled Lucky and will be published soon!

Anyways forgive me! Have a good day and for all you flamers, criticizers, and sick criminal psychos…have a nice day too! !

Your beginner author,

DragenMoon15171825

P.S. The song was sung by "Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" ;)))


End file.
